Unbreaking A Witch's Heart
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Willow Danielle Rosenberg is deeply in love with Wolverine, but her lover is pining and flirting with her older cousin Jean Grey. Almost dying to save Jean- Lady Red sees that her lover is in love with Jean and breaks things off with Logan. Realizing too late when Wolverine nearly loses Willow, but is it too late for the man as he has hurt her too many times already.


It broke Willow Rosenberg's heart to see her lover pining over her cousin, Jean Grey was deeply in love with Scott summers and Willow could see that Cyclops was Jean's soul mate.

This didn't stop Wolverine flirting and stealing fleeting touches from the older redhead - when Logan had sex with Willow a part of the witch's heart broke when her boyfriend moaned out Jean's name when he spurted his seed deep inside the young woman, Rogue became insanely jealous when she found out about Willow Rosenberg and her Logan were together and she hated the way that another redhead had stole the man she loved.

But that hatred and jealousy turned to pity as the Southern Belle's heart bled out for the sweet redhead when she saw the pain in Willow's gentle green eyes with the way Logan ignored Willow's feelings and love she felt for him as he flirted with Lady Red's cousin.

Rogue knew as did the others as their heart went out to the most loving and caring witch as Willow's heart cracked more with each heartshattering moment that felt like Oz all over again.

Willow knew in her heart that she was just a rebound and a poor substitute for what Wolverine wanted, but that didn't stop him from going to Willow and slept with the tiny redhead pretending she was Jean.

The last straw for Willow came one day when Logan finally got Jean in his bed when she was posessed by the Dark Phoenix, Willow Rosenberg nearly died that night when she fought the Phoenix and destroyed her to bring back her cousin.

Wolverine practically pushed his lover to save the woman he truly loved, but as her heart shattered completely she wouldn't let her cousin die as she used all her power to bring Jean Grey back to the X-Men.

The Dark Phoenix used Lady Red's so called loving relationship against her, telepathically telling her that no matter what she did Willow will always come last in Wolverine's affections and that the man would never love her as he would Jean.

'A foolish parlour trick witch, you couldn't keep your best friend's attention when he wanted Buffy and not even your precious Oz wanted you in the end as he slept with that werewolf skank behind your back twice.'

The Dark Phoenix thought she won and was going to destroy the tiny redheaded witch, that was until she felt a strong and powerful presence in her mind bringing forth Jean Grey up front and slowly destroying the Phoenix. Screaming in pain and anger as she used many efforts to stop Lady Red in her tracks, Willow kept on chanting the binding spell as pieces of metal flew towards her cutting her skin and trying to weaken her.

Using the last of her strength Willow finally weakened the Phoenix and destroyed it with a blinding bright light, a spine chilling scream erupted from Jean's mouth before she fell to the unconscious - Willow sighed with exhaustion both saddened and relieved.

Happy that her cousin would be alright and broken when her boyfriend ran to Jean Grey completely ignoring her as she heard the four words that cut her to her soul. "I love you Jean."

Willow was badly injured by flying shapnel cutting Willow deep and leaving a three inch gash across her stomach, working on adrenaline alone Lady Red finally freed her cousin from the Phoenix spirit as she destroyed it, which nearly cost Willow her life as she drained herself to destroy the Phoenix and brought back her cousin back to the X-Men.

Lady Red was in agony, but nothing compared to the shattering of her heart when she heard her boyfriend tell her cousin he was in love with her.

.

Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde saw Willow stagger back to the Jet, the young couple thought that Lady Red had a sprained her ankle and thought nothing of it as they followed Rogue, Gambit and his girlfriend Jubilee back and sat down as Ororo Munroe and Scott Summers flew the SR-71 Blackbird back to Westchester as Henry McCoy monitored Jean.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Logan was in a world of his own as he watched Jean sleeping soundly with the smell of chemicals burning his senses, he knew he loved Jean Grey but he wasn't in love with her. He felt guilty for hurting his girl the way he had by moaning Jean's name instead of Willow's, he knew he was hurting his girlfriend by pining over her cousin - but he couldn't change the way he felt.

Once he had sex with Jean as he always wanted he didn't get that electric feeling he got when he made love to Willow or the contentment when he held her. He slept with plenty of women through the years, sleeping with Jean was like fucking with a one night stand.

He got off, but there wasn't that spark he shared with Willow or the deep contentment when he spooned around his woman after hours of making... Why did he call what he had briefly with Jean sex and making lo... there was no way that the mighty Wolverine was in love with another when his heart belonged to Dr Jean Grey.

.

But the feeling was there and it was confusing the hell out of the Feral, testing his theory he pressed a kiss to Jean's warm lips. Logan felt nothing, that was a lie he felt the lust but nothing else... looking around Wolverine spotted his Witch at the back of the Jet fast asleep, smiling adoringly Logan left Jean's side and walked over to his girl making a silent promise to make it up to his witch.

Getting closer Logan's nose flared when he smelt the blood and his eyes widened when he realized that the blood belonged to Willow, Willow's pale skin was now grey and waxy from the bloodloss.

Logan began to panic when he heard Willow's heartbeat was faint and the pool of blood on the Jet floor, looking down to Willow's stomach he saw the shapnel and the Feral's heart thundered in fear with the thought of losing the woman he realized too late he was in love with.

"Help me... Somebody help." Roared Wolverine alerting the blue furred doctor away from Jean's monitor and straight to Willow, Henry McCoy tried to stabilize his patient as best as he could as he went to work to save Willow's life.

If he got to Willow sooner... no. No patient of his died on him yet and it wasn't going to happen now as he did everything to save Lady Red.

.

Willow Rosenberg had internal bleeding and Henry McCoy was working none stop with the help of another mutant to save Lady Red as Jean Grey had to use her telekinetics to keep Wolverine out of the Med Lab when he heard Willow's heart stop and Logan was ready to barge inside but it was Storm that calmed the man as she told him.

"Hank knows what he's doing, but you're not going to help matters by barging in there - Willow is strong and will get through this Logan."

Knowing that Storm was right, he just wanted to be with Willow, Logan had been outside the Medical Lab for hours with no news of his girlfriend's condition;- his hands were covered in Willow's blood that was drying and flaking away.

With some convincing from Jubilee who told Logan bluntly that he stunk and he was no good to anyone if he was ripe.

"Look dude, I don't think Red will appreciate seeing ya covered in blood and smelling like Jauggernaut's backside. Just grab a shower and some clothes from your locker - I promise I'll get ya if I hear anything Wolvie."

Grabbing a quick shower to wash away the sweat and blood, once washed and dressed in his clothes he left in the locker Logan came back just in time as Hank came out of the Operation Theater.

Spotting Logan the blue furred man sighed as he told everyone that Willow is stabilized but in a critical condition; Jean knew there was something else wrong with her cousin but the Doctor told the redhead what he found out was between Willow and Logan.

"Just tell me Blue, Jean's has the right to know since she's Willow's family."

Hank took a deep breath hoping that The Wolverine didn't unsheath those claws of his as he told them what he found out; Jean Grey felt more guilty as she remembered what happened between the Phoenix and Wolverine and the words the Dark Phoenix had thrown into Lady Red's mind as Logan looked like the whole world was on his shoulders.

"My dear friend, I come with bad tidings as well as good news. half of Willow's spleen was removed and we found the internal bleeding, there is no lasting damage and our bewitching friend will recover."

Logan was getting impatient and he wanted to see with his own eyes that his woman was all right and Blue was in the way.

"Ya said somethin' about bad news, don't talk around the issue and just tell me?"-

"I'm sorry Logan, Miss Rosenberg has just lost the baby. If there..."

Wolverine growled as he pushed Hank to one side and went inside the Med Lab where Willow was recuperating from her injuries; taking one look at Willow in a coma with the IV Drips for the transfusion and breathing apparatus down her throat.

Logan could smell the faint scent of strawberries that was being drowned out with the chemicals in the air, the monitors were beeping for her heart- it all came flooding back of the times he pushed Willow's love away from him and the tears she held back and glistening in her green eyes when she saw him flirting with Jean.

Logan remembered how he broke Willow's heart when he came inside her roaring out Jean's name, or how what could be the last moments on earth and all Willow would remember was him demanding her to save Jean and while she was badly injured Willow's lover was more concerned about Willow's cousin and she heard him tell Jean he lo...

For the first time that Logan could remember he felt the tears burning his eyes, instead of holding them back Logan broke down and cried as the Wolverine inside him howled in his grief of his injured mate and the loss of his cub.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

For the next several days Logan wouldn't leave the Medical Lab as he watched over Willow's every move, the feral man was barely eating and rarely slept as he sat in the chair holding his lover's hand.

The X-Men were getting concerned about Logan especially Rogue as she brought him his meals, Marie sighed when she saw that the food was barely touched.

"Logan sugah, you need to keep yah strength up for Will. This isn't what r Red would want hun," said Rogue sadly placing her gloved hand onto Logan's massive shoulder.

Wolverine looked over his shoulder briefly to acknowledge Marie and went back to his virgil over his sleeping Angel, Rogue stayed with Wolverine for a few minutes till the Professor telepathically called her to help to make the guests feel welcome.

"I bettah get goin' Logan, there's guests that need a bit of Southern charm."

.

Logan didn't know know how much time had past when he smelt the scent of animal blood and cloves as well as tobacco smoke, looking over his shoulder he saw two men with pale skin and dark clothes.

One of the men had dark hair gelled in a wave with broad shoulders and dark chocolate brown eyes, he was tall and dressed completely in black and leather pants, the other was slightly shorter with lean muscles, a long black leather trenchcoat and bleached white blonde hair that was gelled back and piercing icy blue eyes.

The two men were unearthly beautiful, but what set Wolverine's teeth on edge was he couldn't hear a heartbeat between them. Logan growled in warning when the taller one of the pair stepped closer towards the hospital bed, seeing them as a threat to his mate Wolverine snarled as he shot out of his chair and faced the strange man with his claws unsheathed.

"Get away from my mate, now."

The dark haired pale man kept looking worriedly over Logan's shoulder wanting to see if his friend was alright with his own eyes, the other had more sense to keep away from a feral's mate as he kept his distance.

The bleached blonde knew that Willow's lover saw them as a threat to his mate, the only way to calm a feral was for them to know that they weren't a threat or to know they already had a mate.

"Look mate, Will is a bloody friend of ours. I don' rightly care if ya carve Peaches here inta tiny pieces, all I want is to see Red so my Xan-Pet can stop worryin' so I get my Whelp back bent over the nearest surface and fuck him silly."

"Real nice Spike, Willow is injured and all ya thinking about is getting Xander in bed."

The blonde smirked as he kept his eye on the man with claws, he knew that all feral alphas were extremely protective over their pack but mostly their mates. If the animal man felt his mate was threatened they would do anything, even kill to keep them safe.

"Well yeah, as much as I'm worried over Will - her boyfriend there is protectin' what's his. He just needs to know Broody that I'm already mated so I don't have my bits handed back to me in a doggy bag."

Wolverine felt more calm when the strange dark haired man with no heartbeat stepped back with his hands raised out in front of him just as Jean Grey and two other people entered the Lab, the blonde petite woman with hazel green eyes looked ready to break down and cry when she saw the redhead as the brunette man with soulful whiskey brown eyes stood close to the bleached blonde man as he held his hand in a sign of comfort.

Jean Grey somehow calmed Wolverine enough to retract his claws as Willow's cousin introduced everyone to Willow's lover.

"Logan, this is Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, Angel and Spike, everyone this is Logan also known as Wolverine."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%

Willow's friends had been in the Lab for less than an hour when the redheaded witch began to stir from her coma, Logan was quickly by her side as he held Willow's hand coaxing her to open her eyes.

"Come on darlin', I need to see those pretty green eyes of yours."

Willow slowly opened her eyes and started to panic when she felt the tube that was helping her breathe, the redhaired witch felt large callused fingers running through her hair and knew that it was Logan before he even said anything.

"Welcome back baby," said Logan pressing loving kisses to her face and forehead. "I'm never lettin' ya go on another mission again, I don't know what I'll do if I lost ya darlin'."

Jean could feel her cousin's feelings of defeat and heartbreak not believing a word the man said out of obilgation; Willow Rosenberg was too weak to move her hand from Logan's larger ones and was relieved that her cousin told everyone to leave so she could take the tube out and check her over.

.

Logan could smell the difference in his lover's scent, he made mistakes in his life - but he wasn't going to give up on her. On them.

Once Logan left with the others, Willow silently let the tears fall as Jean Grey ran her fingers soothingly through her cousin's flaming red hair.

"I wish I could take back the hurt I caused you, and for what the Phoenix did. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, you're the last person I wanted to hurt. If you can't forgive me then I understand, but I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Willow Rosenberg was too tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but she wanted the tube out of her throat as she relaxed as her cousin pulled out the breathing tube making the witch cough dryly.

Once Willow's vitals were checked Jean gave her patient some water and inspected the stitches before asking her if she wanted to see Xander and her friends, Willow at the moment didn't want to see anyone but she knew that Buffy Anne Summers would just barge in.

Silently nodding Jean stepped out briefly and brought in Willow's four best friends, once she saw Buffy and Xander, Willow broke down and cried.

Xander Harris was the first to be by his Brainy Smurf's side and carefully hugged her as she cried in his arms, Buffy went to the other side of Willow and the three friends were in a group hug as Spike and Angel watched over the three best friends.

.

Three days later Willow Rosenberg had enough magic to heal herself, she laughed at the playful banter between Xander and Spike.

The redhead knew that William liked to argue with Harris so they could make up, as much as they argued Willow Rosenberg could see that Spike and Xander were deeply crazy in love with each other.

As much as she had forgiven her cousin and Logan, she knew she wasn't enough for Wolverine and decided to break up with the feral.

.

Wolverine looked like his whole world fell apart when Willow broke up with him, he wasn't the type of man with flowerly words and poetry but he loved Willow even when he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Angel, Spike, Buffy and Xander stayed for a few weeks to spend time with their Witchy friend, another of Willow's friend came to visit for the weekend and Willow grinned like a loon when she saw her friend and mentor Rupert Giles.

Through those weeks Angel had gotten close to Rogue and it was a shock to Marie when she realized that Angel could touch her without barriers, at first Buffy was jealous when she saw Angel and Rogue together but she had never seen Broody so relaxed with the Southern Girl.

Both Rogue and Angel didn't want to be apart from each other, Marie felt she was betraying the Professor but Charles Xavier smiled and told her that no matter what happened she would always have a home with the X-Men as he wished her a safe journey.

Logan took Angel to one side and warned the Souled Vampire that no matter if he was best friends with his woman, Rogue was his friend.

"I'm only sayin' this once, hurt Rogue they would find ya body in pieces."

Placing her bags into the back of Angel's car Rogue said her goodbyes to her friends, the last two people Marie hugged was Willow and Logan.

"Look after each other, you and Angel deserve some happiness in your lives." Said Willow as she hugged Rogue, whispering into Lady Red's ear so Logan couldn't hear.

"Put the Canadian out of his misery hun, that man is bat crazy about yah and you love him jus' as much."

Before Willow could deny it Rogue had pulled away and hugged Wolverine, the redhead didn't know what Rogue said to Logan, but the man nodded and promised as he and the X-Men watched Rogue jump into Angel's arms wrapping her legs around his waist both kissing passionately before getting into the car.

Logan knew what his Marie said was true, but could he make himself vunerable in front of Willow.

"Like yah told me Wolverine, life is too short to second guess it. Either you do or you don't, which one is it goin' to be - fight for Willow or let her go, it's yah decision."

.

Cyclops and Jean were a bit distant with each other, but they were talking it out and sorting things out between each other. Willow Rosenberg was happy for her cousin and Scott, but she wasn't sure she could forgive Logan.

For nearly a year Willow's boyfriend chased after her while he was pined over another and the witch's heart broke each and every time they had sex, the last straw for Willow was that Logan confessed his love to Jean right in front of his girlfriend and Lady Red's last bit of hope shattered as did her heart.

Now that Willow nearly died to bring Jean Grey back from being posessed by the Dark Phoenix, Logan wouldn't let her out of his sight and Lady Red was slowly losing her patience with the man when she was about to go for coffee with a man she met at the Mall.

The X-Men ducked for cover when Willow's date was practically thrown off the doorstep; Willow tried again with the dating when Piotyr Rasputin asked her on a date.

Before Willow agreed on one date, Wolverine snarled and told Colossus to back off before he turned him into scrap metal.

The Professor and most of the telepaths in a five mile radius knew that Willow Rosenberg was going to lose her temper and it finally happened when Charles Xavier asked Lady Red, Storm and Cyclops to head out to Boston to check the situation amongst a anti-mutant group called Friends of Humanity to break into their computer database to recieve information of their plans.

"There's no chance in hell Willow is goin', she's stayin' here at the School where I know she's safe."

"That's it, I've had enough of this bullshit. First of Buster, I have been trained to fight and I have been doing these things since I was fifteen." Screamed Willow getting into Logan's face, her emerald green eyes blazing angrily as she poked him in the chest.

"Secondly, if the Professor wants me to go on this mission then I'll go and you have no say in this."

Wolverine growled in warning, but Lady Red wouldn't back down as the pair began to argue. Logan said something out of anger and something in Willow snapped as her eyes turned to black.

"Danger Room, we're settling this now."

.

None of the X Men had expected Wolverine to fight Lady Red, but if the man didn't fight the young woman she would tear the School apart with her power.

Scott Summers was appaled that Logan was really going to fight Willow, he went to stop the man but it was Willow that slammed the Fearless Leader against the wall. "This is between me and Wolverine, get involved and I'll tear your skin of your body."

Jubilee, Shadowcat as well as Gambit and Iceman ran to the Obersavation Room with the others as they watched the feral couple start 501 programme of hand to hand combat.

Wolverine and Lady Red had been fighting for hours, the pair were covered in sweat and dried blood were their wounds were healed rapidly and magically, Willow was tiring out from the use of her magic and fratigue but the little redhead wouldn't give up.

Logan had Willow pinned down, but Willow used her legs to kick him off and the pair were fighting once again. As much as Logan was angry, the Wolverine side of him purred in approval of the strength of his chosen mate - but the Wolverine needed to prove his alpha in his right to mate.

Willow Rosenberg could feel and see that Logan was hard in his tight jeans, as much as she was aroused there was no way she was going to let Wolverine win this as she fought harder.

.

The X Men were about to override the Programme when they stopped to see that Logan had Willow pinned to the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, Cyclops and Storm were about to intervine but the pair were stopped by Charles Xavier as he told them to halt in their actions.

The younger members were soon blushing when they saw Wolverine said something to Lady Red to make her angry, instead of punching the feral man Willow grabbed Logan's sideburns and roughly slanting her lips onto his making Logan growl in approval.

Breaking from the kiss Logan bit into Willow's shoulder marking her as his; Willow groaned as she grinded her hips into Logan's as she bit him drawing blood making the Wolverine howl as he pushed his mate closer to the wall as the pair began to make out.

.

There was so much that Scott Summers didn't want to see of Logan as he and the Professor herded everyone out of the Obersavation Room just as they heard Wolverine and Lady Red moan out as they made love on the Danger Room floor as the Professor instructed Kitty Pryde to go on the mission in Willow's place.

.

After hours of making love, Logan looked down at his woman holding her close to him planting kisses to her face and collarbone gently trying to wake her.

For months since Willow broke up with Logan the man had been celibate and only wanted one woman that had just given up on him, he went out for drinks and fights in cages for money, but when it came to the women coming on to him for a one night with the Wolverine.

The man was tempted by a few women with more breasts than brain cells, he ended up ignoring the women as he finished his beer and went back into the cage to fight the next contestant.

Willow woke up groggily to Logan's kisses and giggled when his large hands ran down her sides, but her giggles turned to moans when her lover started kissing down her body and starting whimpering in pleasure when Logan's head was between her legs licking and sucking at her clit bringing her to orgasm with his tongue and fingers.

Smelling and tasting her arousal Logan got hard and needed to be back inside Willow, kissing back up his mate's body to he reached Willow's mouth sharing the redhead's taste with her.

Knowing she was sore, Logan slowly thrust his cock deep into Willow's pussy and gently thrusted inside his redhead. Willow wanted Logan close to her body as she ran her fingers through her lover's sweat covered muscled back and into his hair to bring him down for a kiss.

Lady Red could feel the solid weight of Wolverine as his powerful hips kept thrusting none stop as he made her come twice; she was slick making Logan's thrusts easier as he had his woman on her hands and knees so he get deeper inside his mate grabbing her hips pulling her harder onto him bringing him closer to orgasm.

Not able to hold back anymore as he moaned for Willow to come with him as his fingers pinched her clit making Willow's channel clench painfully around his thick shaft in vice grips shooting his hot seed deep inside Willow roaring Willow's name that felt that wasn't going to stop, making the redhead beneath him blackout from the intense orgasm she ever had.

.

Willow awoken safe in Logan's strong and protective arms, she blushed making Logan chuckle as she hit him playfully on the chest.

"Oh hush you, I can say you're the best at what you just did."

"What can I say darlin', when its good, its good."

The pair laughed as they shared gentle kisses, Willow sighed as she snuggled into Logan's arms smiling to herself when she realized that the man was purring.

Resting her head onto Logan's chest as he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of the redhead's head; Willow went rigid when Logan pulled her closer to his muscled body and told the redheaded witch he loved her.

Logan wondered what he did to spook his woman as she shot out of his arms and hurriedly back looking for her clothes to see they were ripped and wouldn't be enough fabric to cover her; spotting Logan t-shirt as she put it on and headed towards the door.

Logan quickly got into his jeans and grabbed Willow's arms asking what was wrong. Willow was about to say she was fine, but Wolverine could smell a lie and would call her on it.

"You don't have to lie to me Logan, we got caught in the moment an and I don't want us to regret it when you decide this wasn't what you wanted."

"I meant it Willow, when I thought I nearly lost ya I knew I would have died too. Damn I'm not good with flowery words like Cyke or the Cajun so I'm just goin' to say it. I love you Willow Danielle Rosenberg, and I'll keep sayin' it till ya believe me."

Willow wanted to believe Logan, but she in her heart she would always feel second best to her cousin even if Jean didn't intend for it.

Sighing sadly the redhaired witch asked Wolverine to give her time, Logan wanted to pull his woman back into his arms but watched as Willow left the Danger Room and back to her room for the night.

.

For the next three days Logan kept away from Willow even doe it was killing him, after the fourth night Wolverine couldn't take another moment without touching Lady Red and for the first time came to the Rec Room for Movie night.

Grabbing a beer, Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde quickly made room on the couch and sat down next to Red, Willow kept her emerald eyes on the movie trying to ignore the feral man sitting close to her as she tried to enjoy Indiana Jones take on the Nazis.

Halfway through the movie, Logan's muscled arm was over Willow's slight shoulders and started playing with her soft red hair as she fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder.

A few girls who had a slight crush on Mr. Logan sighed when they saw the man holding Miss Rosenberg close to him, none of the students had seen the soft side to Wolverine but they weren't going to say anything to anger their Defence Teacher when they had a lesson with him the next day.

.

It was past curfew, Logan glared at the stradlers and barked at them to get to their rooms before they were face to face with nine inches of adamantium. The students quickly ran to their Dorms or out of Wolverine's sight,

"You didn't have to scare them Logan." said Willow groggily as she snuggled closer.

Logan just smirked as he relaxed and pulled his girl into his arms, "I know, but they move more quicker. Besides, I wanna have my girl to myself for awhile."

Willow stiffened making Logan take notice as he pulled away slightly to look at the redhead, she was about to push herself away but Logan wouldn't have it as he held Willow and made the stubborn redhead listen to him.

"Get this through ya stubborn head Witch, I'm in love with ya Willow and only you darlin'."

Lady Red wanted to believe Wolverine, but she kept seeing in her mind the way Logan was with Jean and could never compete with the older redhead no matter what she did. Willow wanted to get away before she did something stupid like sleep with Logan again; the feral pulled his witch on his lap as he ran his fingers through Willow's hair and down to caress Willow's neck and collarbone.

Slowly and reluctantly Willow caved in as she looked into Logan's hazel eyes and the man was hoping she could see it, her emerald green eyes darkened as Wolverine was about to convince Red that he loved her, but Willow placed her fingers to Logan's lips quieting the man.

Logan kept staring at Willow's lips and it felt like and eternality as his mate gently slanted her mouth onto his gripping his hair in her hands deepening the kiss when she heard him moan; wrapping his arms around his lover he laid back down on the couch as he licked the seams of Willow's mouth wanting to slip his tongue to have a deeper taste of his woman.

Things were getting heated between the couple and they were in danger of being caught by the students that didn't or couldn't sleep, Willow pulled away and Logan pulled her back wanting her mouth onto his again.

"Just a bit longer baby." Said Logan ready to kiss Willow, but the redhead pulled away and this time got away as she told him she was going to bed.

Wolverine growled in frustration as he ran his hand through his dark hair adjusting himself through his tight jeans, he wished Willow goodnight as he tried to will his erection away.

"Logan, I said I was going to bed, but when did I said anything about going on my own."

Logan smirked devilishly as he quickly shot off the couch and flung Willow on his shoulder and quickly headed to his room before he took the redhead there and fuck her against the wall.

.

Once in Logan's rooms clothes was ripped off and Wolverine slammed Red Witch against the wall, wrapping her small hand around Logan's cock Willow guided the man between her thighs.

When he was inside her Logan had to take a moment to still himself before he came inside his woman like some adolsent teenaged boy.

Willow needed Logan to move as she shifted her hips upwards and clenched her inner muscles making her lover groan in pleasure, Logan just smiled at his un-patient mate as he started a slow short thrusts.

"Damn it Logan, will you just fuck me already."

"If that's what ya want baby, then that's what ya get."

Gripping his lover close to him, Logan turned away from the wall and had Willow on his bed. The petite redhead's hips was lifted and her legs were over Logan's arms as he kept her wide open for his thrusts that were getting harder and faster.

Logan couldn't get enough of Willow as he felt himself about to come; wanting his girl to come with him he guided his hand between them to stimulate her clit pinching the sensitive flesh with finger and thumb before rubbing it in time with his powerful hips moving and not stopping till they both orgasmed with their names came from their lips.

Wolverine was purring with contentment as he was licking his claim he left on his mate's neck, the scratch marks on his back and ass were healing as Willow smiled gazing deeply into hazel eyes.

"Oh Goddess, I love you Logan."

"It's about time ya said it darlin', I love ya too."

Logan slowly leaned down and Willow was there to meet him as they slanted their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss; this time Logan took it slower as he wanted to make love to his woman.

Every gentle caress and kiss brought the pair closer as they moved in synch with each other knowing every eronious zone and g spots that took them over the edge, that night none of the teachers got any sleep with the pair in Wolverine's room with the sound of flesh on flesh as well as grunts and moans of each others names.

The teachers were sure they heard the bedpost hit the wall as Willow screamed for Logan to fuck her harder, with a few more thrumps of the bedpost there was a mighty crash before Logan howled followed by Willow's screams of pleasure then silence as the elder members of the X-Men hoped that the couple had finished their loud lovemaking.

.

Willow blushed and Logan chuckled as they were half laying on the bed, in their last lovemaking session, the couple broke the bed as the bed was laying helter skelter and the wall behind it had a dent in it where the post kept hitting.

"How do ya think Chuck is going to explain this to the repair guy?"

Willow looked at her amused looking boyfriend, she laughed with the thought of Charles Xavier and Scott Summers explaining to Bruce and Mike how the hole in the wall and the broken bed came to be.

Logan pulled Willow into his arms and breathed in their combined scent as the pair were basking in the afterglow, sharing gentle kisses before succoming to fatique and were soon asleep thinking of each other.

.

The next morning Willow Rosenberg came down for breakfast and came down to see the X-Men fighting over the coffee pot, the redhead felt guilty but when you have a boyfriend like Logan and was a quick healer... shaking that thought away before she ended running back up those stairs and share the shower with her lover she grabbed some coffee and toast before sitting down chatting with Jubilee and Gambit.

The students thought that Mr. Logan would be lenient with them in their defence classes, but he was just as tough as he drilled them.

The younger members of the team noticed the subtle changes in Logan, he still playfully flirted with the women but the women saw the way the Wolverine stared at Lady Red and the way she stared at him that no one stood a chance to get between them.

.

After weeks of the X-Men not getting sleep and frustration, Charles Xavier brought Logan to his office to give him keys to a small Cabin by the woods that was near the School but far away so the people didn't have to hear them.

The Professor hid his smile when he was sure he saw a slight blush on the man's face, but he was smirking again when Charles told him that the School needed the two rooms since there was going to be new teachers joining the team Sean Cassidy aka Banshsee and Emma Frost aka Ice Queen.

Wolverine knew that this was the Professor's way to give him and Lady Red their privacy, and there was no way he was keeping his hands off his woman at any moment. Logan smiled as he shook the telepath's hand and thanked him as the Professor placed two sets of keys in Logan's hand.

.

That night Logan and Willow packed up their clothes and posessions, using magic Red had their bags and boxes in the cabin. Willow Rosenberg was going to miss staying in the School, but she and Logan were both vocal in their lovemaking and the X-Men were complaining about not getting any sleep with the pair.

Walking to the Cabin Willow instantly fell in love with the place, she could see that the place had a small garden and Willow was thinking about the herbs she could grow and the flowers she used in her spells.

Logan grinned as his Willow excitedly opened the door and walked inside, he could smell that Shadowcat, Storm, Jean and Cyclops had been in here dusting and cleaning the place.

"Looks like they're gettin' fed up, but I love how ya scream my name darlin'."

With everything they did, Logan found it adorable that Willow still blushed and he knew that blush went all over.

Forgetting about the unpacking Wolverine grabbed Lady Red and nipped at her neck asking if she wanted to break in the bed; the redhead was glad she was on the pill for her menstrual cycle otherwise with the way Logan was going she would be pregnant with several kids by now.

.

They had been living in the Cabin for nearly a month when Willow got a call from Angel and an excited Rogue telling them that they were going to get married and wanted Logan and Willow to be there for the ceremony as well as the consort bonding.

The Professor and a few of the younger members heard the news and were more than shocked that Cyclops offered to drive them Los Angeles in the Jet, packing up a small bag of clothes for their overnight stay.

As Scott Summers and his fiancee Jean Grey were driving the Jet Willow Rosenberg was reading through her spell books, she was shocked to hear from Spike and Xander and even more surprised that the Vampire and his boy wanted to go the next level of their committed relationship. She promised that by the end of Angel and Rogue's Bonding she would do the spell for them; she was honored that Xander and Spike trusted her with this spell.

"So what's ya friends want ya to do?"

"Oh, Spike and Xander want me help them have a baby."

Logan looked at his girlfriend about to rant that Willow was going to let Xander and Spike use her body for their baby, that was till he heard spell and help them to concieve naturally.

"Really Logan, Xander and Spike are so obsessive and protective over each other. Secondly Spike would rip out my heart if I ever went near his Xan-pet sexually, presides I can't seem to keep my hands of a certain Canadian with a short temper and one spectacal great ass."

Wolverine just laughed as he pulled his Red onto his lap and once again the pair were making out much to the annoyance of the others as they told them to get a room.

Jubilee, Gambit, Shadowcat, Iceman, Colossus entered in the Hyperion Hotel first, Rogue squealed when she saw her friends and hugged them just as Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Logan came in, Angel smiled and ran to Willow hugging her happy that his best friend would come to see him and his Marie get married in Demon standards.

Buffy and Dawn Summers were interested to hear more about the Bad Boy that Willow had tamed, as were Cordelia, Fred and Faith as they decided to go out for drinks and a girly night out since Rogue didn't want to see Angel before the Bonding.

.

The following night the girls were giggling and Faith winked at Logan as Dawn looked at him with a wow expression as Jean had a knowing smile on her face, he then realized that his witch had been talking about him and the other guys. Even Angel, Gunn and Wesley were teased through the evening as well as Colossus, Gambit, Iceman and Cyclops.

That night the X-Men, the Slayerettes and the AI Team watched Angel and Rogue becomed a mated couple through a blood bond, as Angel and Rogue were consummating their marriage the others were celebrating, Gunn was holding Cordelia close to him as they danced.

Fred Burkle was smiling up shyly at her boyfriend Wesley as they slowly swayed to the song as they watched Logan and Willow.

They heard what happened and Team Buffy and The Fang Gang wanted to find a way to hurt Wolverine as he had hurt their friend, now that they seen the way the said couple were together and they wished every bit happiness to Willow who had been through so much in her short life.

.

Before Willow Rosenberg turned in for the night, she burned some herbs and started the spell as she asked Spike and Xander what they wanted their child to look like.

"Nah Pet, we leave that to nature, what me and my Yummy want is a little girl."

Willow was gushing as she tearfully hugged the pair as she told Xander and Spike that their daughter would be one beautiful little girl, she had to hide her giggles when she let Spike rant about no boy was going near his daughter. Xander Harris just rolled his eyes.

"Well, lease we know that who's going to be the overprotective one out of us and she isn't even concieved yet"

.

While Willow was helping her friends, Logan was in one of the rooms that Angel had given him and Willow. For awhile he had been thinking about this for a long time; he knew his name and his past that could scare a horror writer. Wolverine thought he would lose his woman from the things he done, but Willow just grabbed him and made him look at her.

"Now you listen and learn real quick, no matter what you did in past is where it should stay. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now Wolverine and that's final, see resolved face here and I'm not going anywhere."

Wolverine knew that when he told her everything she would turn her back on him, she listened and was shocked about some things. Once he finished Willow pulled him close and pressed her lips against his, he let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding when his Witch told him that she still loved his stubborn head and that wasn't going to change.

Right now his witch was downstairs helping her best friends with her magic to help them concieve a baby; placing his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box as he was thinking of a way of asking Willow to be his wife.

The End


End file.
